


Just Desserts

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Author Always Advises Playing Safe, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Sex, Good Taste, Human Stiles Stilinski, Implied Consent, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Married Couple, Maybe A Little Plot, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play (mild), The Author Regrets Nothing, Werewolf Derek, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: Shuddering at the shifting sensation, he lazily thrusted against the bed until he found a firm hand holding him down just about his ass.“No no dearest. I have plans for that and it won’t do for you to make a mess on the sheets.”Giving Stiles ass a firm but loving little slap, he bit the pillow in an obscene groan.





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharWright5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/gifts), [im2old4thisotp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im2old4thisotp/gifts), [JaneErikaBrady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneErikaBrady/gifts).



> Remember kids, always play safe! And always go for high quality ingredients for food play. Nothing kills the mood like dollar store discount chocolate.

Derek lead Stiles from the shower to their bedroom, peppering him with kisses along the way. One hand gently splayed in the small of Stiles’ back, the other caressing his jaw with his thumb, humming contentedly as they exchanged deeply passionate kisses. Stiles had been out of town for work for a week, and Derek had told him there would be a surprise waiting for him when he got home. It wasn’t the new vintage t-shirt that had been lovingly wrapped as though it were a Hermes wallet. Nor was it the Hermes wallet that was wrapped in the funny pages from the newspaper. 

Pressing Stiles’ back to the wall just outside their closed bedroom door, Derek smiled warmly, breaking the kiss, nudging at his chin with his nose, and a smile on his face.

“I want to surprise you with dessert.”

Stiles quirked an eyebrow, and a small smile. They were outside the bedroom, but the talk of dessert was intriguing. Reaching over and opening the door, the room was decorated with soft flickering LED tea lights, the bed made in the darkest satin sheets Stiles had ever laid eyes on. Champagne was chilling in a bucket to the side of the bed, a bowl with strawberries, half dipped in dark chocolate and half in honey and wine, all resting near the pillow that was set up near the bottom of the bed. A long table, covered with a dark cloth that Derek made no move to uncover just yet. Pulling Stiles gently to the bed, he pulled off first his towel, then Stiles’. Letting his eyes roam over Stiles’ body, he licked his lips wolfishly, naturally at the obvious swelling of Stiles’ interest in what was going to transpire, but along the lines of his chest, the wirey strength in his arms, but what truly made Derek’s breath hitch in his chest, was the shy smile and the beautiful eyes he was blessed to wake up to every morning. 

“I love you Stiles.”

His voice was soft and loving, filling the space with his affection in four simple words. Picking up a strawberry that was floating in the honey and wine, Derek took one of Stiles hands in his own, and lifted his arm. Giving him a half smile at the curious expression on Stiles face, he traced the dripping fruit up the inside of Stiles arm before tracing his lips with it, and popping it into Stiles mouth, resting the tip of his finger on Stiles lips. As Stiles’ tongue darted out to clean his digit, Derek lifted the arm, licking and nibbling up the path he had made, ensuring he caught every drop, biting tenderly along the inside of his elbow, before licking the honey from his lips. 

Stiles eyes had fluttered closed at the delicate licking on his sensitive inner arm. As Derek made his way to his neck, he tilted his head back to expose the long line of his throat, knowing how it was such a teasing turn on for the Werewolf. As Derek licked his lips clean, the taste of wine and honey still lingering, he drew Derek’s tongue into his mouth to share the taste of the strawberry as well. Letting himself get laid down on the bed, a pillow comfortably situated so he could relax, he turned his head to watch as Derek pulled the cloth off the items that were on the table beside him. Raising his head in curiosity as Derek removed the covers from a few different things, the smell of dark chocolate was the first thing he noticed, followed by fresh fruit in simple syrup. A hint of vanilla and cream underscored everything on the table. Opening his mouth to a chocolate covered strawberry and a flute of champagne, Stiles relaxed on the pillow, lips curled upwards as Derek traced the muscles on his back with gentle hands. For as rough as Derek was around the edges, there was no worry that Derek would ever hurt him. He was treasured, and beloved. Something he would never have thought possible.

Watching with interest as Derek first lifted a bowl that smelled suspiciously of chocolate and brandy, he opened his mouth without a word and took the finger that Derek offered that was dripping with the mixture. Moaning at the heavenly taste, he knew this wasn’t your grocery store chocolate and corner store brandy. Derek went all out for the sinfully indulgent goods. Letting his tongue roll around the finger, making sure he caught every little bit, he was partially aware of the fact that Derek was drizzling it in a nonsensical pattern on his back, humming and moaning slightly, both in anticipation and appreciation of what Stiles was doing to his finger. 

Slowly Derek withdrew his finger, growling playfully as Stiles nipped at it. Drizzling a little more chocolate across Stiles’ bare ass, Stiles felt all of him blush at the anticipatory smile on Derek’s face. Tilting his head up to accept the deep kiss he was being offered, he hummed contentedly as he was fed another strawberry in honey, and given a sip of champagne. 

The next bowl that was brought over had the aroma of more strawberries and the slightest hint of white wine, and if Stiles knew Derek, it was likely a pinot grigio. Using a different finger, Derek swirled it in the thick liquid, and first started by brushing it across Stiles lips. Leaning in for a kiss, they took turns licking the excess from each others lips. Swirling it again, Stiles greedily sucked the finger in, shivering as Derek drizzled the slightly cooler confection across his back, a distinct difference from the warmer chocolate just previous. Shuddering at the shifting sensation, he lazily thrusted against the bed until he found a firm hand holding him down just about his ass.

“No no dearest. I have plans for that and it won’t do for you to make a mess on the sheets.”

Giving Stiles ass a firm but loving little slap, he bit the pillow in an obscene groan. Nodding his head that he understood, he greedily accepted the offered kiss, almost looking back to see the mess Derek had made across his ass with the strawberry coulis. Listening as Derek set the bowl down, he opened his eyes to find himself nearly level with Derek’s straining erection. Reaching out and taking the heaviness in hand, he craned his neck to capture the tip between his plumped lips. Swirling his tongue around the sensitive head, he purred happily at the slight buckling of Derek’s knees and the harsh groan that he stifled. Pulling himself out of Stiles mouth, he greedily plundered Stiles mouth for the taste of the two of them in there. Stiles groaned in distinct pleasure at the effect he had.

Derek pulled out another bowl, this one was glass and filled with something white and fluffy. Only taking a bit on his finger tip, Stiles closed his eyes, imagining he was taking something else in his mouth, and happily worked Derek’s finger tip the way he wanted to work on Derek’s straining cock. The light taste of whipped cream with the under current of real vanilla made his mouth water. Licking his lips, he moaned, almost begging for more. Feeling the goosebumps raise at the sheer feeling of cold that was being spread on his back, he actually tucked his arms in on instinct. Derek had obviously had that in the freezer until just recently. 

As the bowl was set down, Derek leaned in and bite his earlobe, almost making him cum right there.

“This next one, if it’s too hot let me know. I don’t want you to get hurt from this.”

Shivering, partly from the cold, partly from anticipation, he nodded his head that he understood. 

At first, he barely noticed the pitter pat of something dripping down on him from on high, until the feeling of heat started to appear where the drops fell. Arching his back, it wasn’t uncomfortable by any stretch of the imagination, but it was pushing a few buttons he hadn’t quite realized he had. Derek alternated between drops of the heated liquid, and drops of something colder that smelled like kahlua. Stretching his long limbs out, he hissed as the heated chocolate drizzled down and worked its way down his ass cheeks, and moaned when a colder liquid joined it. He felt himself twitching all over at the duality of sensation, and he whimpered as it slowed to a stop. 

Feeling Derek rub another strawberry along his lips, he opened his mouth to accept it, nipping Derek’s finger tip again with a cheeky grin, and drained the rest of the champagne. While not near intoxicated, he loved the relaxing feeling that flowed through his body when he was being hand fed his favourite dessert and drink. The feeling of being taken care of, spoiled, and loved went to his head far more effectively than any alcohol ever would. Looking at Derek picked up a block of chocolate so dark it was almost black, he craned his neck to see what he was doing. Watching at Derek grated the block down to shavings, he followed the patterns he had traced, generously spreading little chocolate shavings around his lover’s body. Taking a small block of lighter chocolate, he repeated the process, until he nodded his head in satisfaction. 

Pushing the table a safe distance away, Derek offered Stiles one more chocolate dipped strawberry and a deep kiss before disappearing behind him. After a moment, the bed dipped as Derek crawled between Stiles legs, making them spread wide to accommodate him. Feeling Derek’s tongue start to trace a river of caramel that had run down his ass, towards his balls, he balled his fists in the sheets as Derek slowly and meticulously licked the trail clean, straying close enough to his balls that he whimpered in need, but not close enough to give Stiles the satisfaction.

This was how it was going to be it seemed.

Without taking a moment to pause, Derek traced patterns with his tongue across each of Stiles ass cheeks, steadfastly avoiding the middle, obviously having a different intent for there. Peppering the firm muscle with delicate kisses, Derek paused and applied more suction, and more than a little bit of teeth to each of the perfect globes he held in his hands. Holding Stiles firmly while he marked the man, he prevented Stiles from thrusting more than once against the satin sheets. Gentling his hand across the two stinging bruises, Derek growled low in his chest at the sight of his marking on his human lover’s body. If Stiles wasn’t so into it, Derek never would have done it, but the human all but insisted on it at every opportunity. Especially if he’d been away for too long.

Carefully holding Stiles open, Derek dipped his tongue in the cleft between his cheeks, tracing patterns and words on the sensitive flesh. Flattening his tongue to lick the mess like it were an ice-cream cone, he arched his tongue to push a firm amount of pressure against Stiles’ entrance. Grabbing Stiles ass a bit more firmly, he alternated between short and long licks, between soft and firm, and every combination in between. Pressing his tongue into Stiles entrance, he growled in pleasure at the combination of Stiles natural musk, the alcohol and the sweets he had poured on his lover. Hearing Stiles cry out and nearly tear the sheets himself, he knew Stiles would hang on until he was able to get what he wanted from his human lover. Letting Stiles rock back to fuck himself against Derek’s tongue, eventually Derek pushed him back down, and finished cleaning him off. 

Working his way up to the small of Stiles’ back, he kissed and lapped up the accumulation of the sweets that had puddled there. The strawberry coulis had mixed with the salted caramel, the kahlua, and the hot fudge. It was a flavour rich beyond measure, but made even more delectable by the taste of Stiles skin beneath. Making a point of slurping it down, moaning as he did, he lubed up his hand and slid two fingers into Stiles. With every suckle and bite Derek made, he thrusted his fingers into Stiles, until he added a third by the time he was at the middle of Stiles back making sure to maximize their body contact. Stiles writhed at the feeling of the roughness of Derek’s hairy chest against the sensitive skin on his back, made more so by the licking nipping and sucking Derek was doing. By the time Derek had reached Stiles shoulders, he’d slid up enough to exchange his fingers for his cock, filling Stiles as he begged to be mounted and fucked. 

Sliding his hands up the side of Stiles’ body, he ran his hands up Stiles arms, interlacing their fingers and holding his arms above his head. Licking and cleaning where he could, Derek pounded deeply into Stiles, hitting his prostate with every long thrust. Growling deep in his chest as he pounded Stiles thoughts into oblivion, he threw his head back and growled loudly enough that it felt like the walls were shaking. Feeling himself empty deep inside his partner, Derek carefully, but quickly pulled out, and flipped Stiles on his back.

Moving lower to be between Stiles legs, he took Stiles in his mouth down to the base and let Stiles fuck his mouth until he emptied himself in Derek’s mouth, twitching at Derek’s throat pulsed to take down his load, coaxing every last drop out.

As Stiles’ breathing became more regular and relaxed, Derek let his softening member drop from his lips with a satisfied hum, moving up to stretch himself along Stiles sticky and spent body. Tracing his fingers through the sweat on Stiles’ chest, Derek smiled softly, cuddling him close, and feeding him strawberries and champagne.

After a few long moments, he kissed Stiles deeply, content at the fact his lover’s body finally was smelling like his mate again. A commingling of their two scents.

“I missed you Stiles.”

“I missed you too Der.”

Growling contentedly, he sighs.

“Did you like your surprise?”

Humming happily in Derek’s ear, he nodded his head. Shifting to rest his head on Derek’s chest, he protested a little as Derek shifted them up to a more normal sleeping position, making sure he brought the bubbly and the strawberries with him. Pulling a blanket on top of them, he tucked Stiles in against his body, sharing his warmth with the naturally cooler human. Nuzzling the back of his neck, Stiles giggled a little as he was still more than a little sensitive. 

“You are my sweetest thing.”

Stiles melted under the praise, letting himself float on the happy feelings flooding his body. Feeling his eyes drifting closed, he murmured softly.

“Then marry me.”

Feeling Derek grin against his shoulder blades, he drifted off to the words he knew by heart.

“I already did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on kudos and comments and it's not beneath me to beg for both. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell your friends!


End file.
